


嫦娥

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 摸鱼, 神tm中秋贺礼, 谜之现代AU, 鬼知道哪来的脑洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“赏月”的故事





	嫦娥

**Author's Note:**

> 摸鱼啊摸鱼，都是我流世界观和设定，不要在意细节【算复健吧
> 
> 脑洞成谜
> 
> 各位中秋节快乐
> 
> 我困得头都掉了，错字语病bug预警，可能会修

Rey的心脏漏跳了一拍，手中的咖啡也哗啦一声砸在了脚边。但她没有管顾其他路人对自己的侧目，以及他们认出她身份后的惊呼。女孩只是继续僵硬地望着广场四周正插播着突发事件的大屏幕，唯有不断轻颤的指尖出卖了她的慌乱和难以置信。

“……军方已在第一时间前往该陨石的预计着陆地点，前线记者也发来了现场的一手影像资料——”

陨石坑内空无一物，其边缘却依稀残留着新鲜的攀爬痕迹。

一定是他……一定是他。

——

有史以来最年轻，也是登月次数最多的宇航员，Rey是当之无愧的英雄，全人类的功臣。只可惜，女孩的职业生涯结束在了她最美好的年华——上次任务归来后没多久，航天局就发布了公告，说她出现了“太空后遗症”，患上了严重的精神疾病。

其实不难理解，那样高压的工作环境和精密的勘测任务，任谁都很难轻松地扛过来，更何况还是一位小姑娘……她已经很出色了。但Rey可再清楚不过了，自己没有生病，更不存在什么见了鬼的妄想症。那一切都是真的！只是，脑中的记忆并不能被称为“证据”，无论她发出怎样的毒誓。

一直以来，因为各自自转和公转的速度与角度，月球上总有一小块“死角”是人类无法在地球上观测到的，它永远都“背对”着地球。那也是唯一一处仍未被发掘、研究的“净土”。于是，在计划了许久后，政府终于决定让“资深探月者”，Rey，先行前去考察一番。只是一次轻松的预备任务，拍摄几段资料、采集几个样本即可，旨在为之后的正式勘测做些准备。

不是轻敌，但那真的不算什么严肃紧张的“大工程”。少女稳稳地着陆后，还同每次一样对着地面指挥中心吹了一小段口哨版的《帝国进行曲》，寓意任务会一切顺利。而起初，也确实是一切顺利。太空舱停靠的位置距离“死角”边界并不算远，Rey一边保持着与指挥部的联络，一边拎着相关仪器向目标地点“跃”去。周围还是熟悉的景物，一成不变的光秃“土地”，高高低低的环形山，数以百计像是地穴入口的孔洞……等等！地洞?

“什……滋滋……Rey……信号滋……重复……注滋滋……”

在所有仪器受到不明磁场干扰而失效前，Rey看着导航仪确定了，自己已经踏进了“死角”的范围。下一秒，耳麦里就只剩下了嘶嘶啦啦的电流声，各种显示屏也都变成了不断闪烁跳动着的雪花。

所以，“死角”里真的有什么特殊的东西吗？

照理来讲，立刻转身离开才是聪明的做法。但女孩也说不出为什么，那些深不见底的漆黑洞窟好似在呼唤着她，让她凑近些，好坠入其中……Rey用力甩了甩头，将脑中隐约升起的疯狂念头打散。但她也不愿无功而返。那这样好了，就稍微在洞口附近收集一点地表物质吧，毕竟没有任何电子科技含量的储存容器可不会受到磁场的影响。慢慢地小心靠近，在入口的边缘轻轻地取上几组样本……

等Rey再次睁开双眼，意识昏沉尾骨钝痛，加上周围伸手不见五指——她想起来了，自己似乎一不留神跌进了那个洞穴里……不，绝不完全是“一不留神”。那股无法形容的吸引在自己靠到最近时化成了一阵怪异的悸动，虽不至于是主动跳下去的，却也的确在那一刹那放松了所有绷紧的神经。但现在不是纠结这些的时候。眼下最重要的问题是：自己到底昏迷了多久——换句话说，随身携带的氧气储备还剩多少。

幸好，左臂上的探照灯还能正常运作，闪了几下后就恢复了稳定……上帝啊！

比起点亮光源后瞬间出现在自己面前的人脸，表盘上那个被直直地指着的红色加粗“5%”甚至都不算什么了。所以、所以这个……“男”“人”？就一直撑在自己的身前，在黑暗中这么直勾勾地盯着她看吗？而且，他挨得也太近了，几乎完全贴着她的面罩……不对，他似乎没在呼吸？这个皮肤苍白的黑发男人到底是死是活？可就算是具尸体，在太空里也不该是这么一副“整洁”的样子啊……老天啊他没死！那他他他到底是什么怪物？

男人忽然眨了一下眼睛，从背后伸出了两根触手一样的东西，看起来貌似由某种金属材质制成，却又有着实打实的生物活性。他封锁在Rey脑袋两侧的结实臂膀则纹丝未动。女孩几乎将自己看过的所有科幻小说和电影都在脑子里跑了一遍，震惊和恐惧令她张着嘴愣在了原地——直到他用其中一只触手随意地拔掉了接在太空服上的氧气输送管，少女才后知后觉地挣扎起来。

他要她死！这个怪物要她死！已经能感觉到了，呼吸正在变得困难……

但男人完全没有在意她的挣扎，或者说，那点小动作压根就不够看。他一只手就能将Rey牢牢地按在地上，臃肿的宇航服甚至还成了限制她行动的帮凶。Rey此刻已经绝望了，只能眼睁睁地看着两只触手挥舞着冲自己袭来——然后，一个接上了她的氧气罐，一个接上了宇航服上的那个端口。紧接着，窒息感渐渐地消失，表盘上的“氧气余量”也缓缓地从5%向10%转动，15%，20% ……

看到这一切，惊疑之余女孩也有点不好意思。原来是自己误会了。可也不能完全怪她啊，无法交流确实在他们之间划下了一道鸿沟啊……他、他又要干什么？钻进宇航服里的那只触手其实并不安分，在为少女输送氧气的同时，它偷偷地分出一条新的触手，不动声色地游走去了Rey的脸前，轻柔地帮她拭去了眼角的泪花。不用多说，女孩必然又是一阵挣扎和尖叫——那个金属质感冷冰冰的，接触在皮肤上就像毒蛇阴寒的鳞片，激起了她浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。

但男人似乎已经打定了主意，和她相处还是得“先斩后奏”：他抚摸了一下Rey的面罩——不知为何，少女总觉得这个动作充满了安抚的意味——接着，电光火石之间，触手的尖端伸出了一截毛发一般的细针，毫无预兆地就刺入了她的右侧太阳穴。也许是那针上有什么物质，也许只是因为动作太快……女孩没有感觉到一丝一毫的疼痛。

“……对话。语言。”被突然在自己脑海里响起的冷硬声线吓了一大跳，Rey才从抗拒中渐渐反应过来，这是这个男人在尝试着和自己对话，科幻片里“常见”的交流方式。这一个一个往外蹦的单词，大概是现场从她的记忆和认知里“学习”到的吧。

“害怕。否定。你。独自。否定。”

“谢、谢谢你？我很抱歉之前误会了你……”尽管他的“话”很难懂，但女孩还是感觉到了他的善意，至少是现在。

“名字。#$%*!*&。”呃……后边那串乱七八糟的发音到底是什么……

“Ben？我叫你Ben，可以吗？你的语言我实在不会说……我的名字是Rey。”她尽量挑了一个发音相近的人类名字代替，所幸Ben并不打算深究，“真的很感谢你救了我……这里是你的巢、咳，你家吗？能不能……能不能再多麻烦你一下，请你带我出去？我得回我的太空舱了，地球上的人一定很担心我……”

“Rey。常客。这里。”Ben没有直接回应她的请求，只是“语气”里莫名地染上了一丝……眷恋，“等待。看见你。”

“……你认识我？”女孩有了一个猜测，令她没由来地打了一个寒战，“每次我来执行任务，你都知道，都在观察着我？”

想象一下，死寂之中一直有东西在盯着自己。那她这次……还能走得了吗？

“留下。能照顾你。”完、完了，果然，“求爱。求爱。Rey。求爱。”

“不！我是说，Ben，我不能留下……我的生活在地球，我不可能离开那儿。”她尽量避免说出什么可能会刺激到他的话，“况且，我要是一直不回去，地球上一定会派人过来的。对，你会暴露，会被抓去做研究，解剖……所以，我得尽快回去，这也是为你好。Ben？”

最后，她甚至都用上了撒娇一般的口吻。

Rey忐忑地看着若有所思的男人，心脏的跳动速度绝对达到了有生以来的最高值。可利害关系已经这么明朗了，他应该知道要怎么选……吧？

“等我。Rey。求爱。等我。”——紧接着，意识就又一次陷入了虚无。

她不知道自己是如何返回太空舱的，反正醒来时自己就已经在里边了，带出去的勘测仪器也都被安置在了舱内，并且恢复了正常；她不知道指挥部得到了什么消息，耳麦里长官一直重复着她听不懂的“不要遗憾，什么都没有就什么都没有”“你依旧提供了很有价值的信息，我们就不用再浪费人力财力去探究什么‘月球的死角’了”；她也不知道，Ben收回的触手上，没有针了。

着陆后，Rey没有去休息，而是直接穿着里衣冲进了会议室，将自己的惊险经历从头到尾讲了一遍。这不是军功不军功的事，那个类人生物确实可怕：不需要呼吸，不在乎真空的压力，还能产出氧气，甚至连接他人的神经……而这些能力极有可能也只是冰山一角。可迎接她的，却是高层们在惊讶与惋惜中播放给她的通讯录音：

“……滋滋……呼叫总部，这里是Rey。通讯设备已恢复正常。‘死角’地表与月球其他位置的无异，拍摄与取样的工作已经完成……”

口齿清晰，逻辑通顺，还附带了几张“普通月球表面”的照片，以及几组“普通”样本。都不用想，这段话一定是Ben控制着她说的，那些照片和样本也必然是他一手伪造的。但是——但是，在场的各位没有一个愿意相信她。也对，明明已经发回过报告了，现在又胡言乱语什么外星生物？洞穴？触手？神经交流？可惜啊，这么优秀的一位宇航员。

于是，军方效率极高地为她办理了退伍手续，“养老金”也十分地丰厚。也是同一时间，他们召开了记者会，毫无保留地说明了少女“很不幸患上了妄想症”，“但我们将永远铭记她所做出的杰出贡献”，将潜在的社会恐慌和有心人的利用完全扼杀在了摇篮里。

——

已经有人开始小声议论了，“欸？这不是那个宇航员小姑娘吗？年纪真小啊……不知道她的病情怎么样了，太可怜了……”

妄想症啊。实不相瞒，Rey在最开始也曾怀疑过，一切会不会真的就只是自己的无端臆想。但那个所谓被妄想出来的Ben，却会在每天夜里潜入她的梦境。那个皮肤惨白的人形生物至少有两米高，比她印象中还要魁梧健壮，不费吹灰之力就能压制住她的所有动作，拖着她整夜整夜地交合——原来，他需要多少触手，就能从背后生出多少触手。而且比起春“梦”，她倒觉得这更像是某种跨越了空间的联系，可以无视距离直接攥住自己的神识。这么说吧，每晚的欢爱应该都是真实发生了的，通过一种无比抽象的“精神纽带”。

Ben似乎也有意通过这个来使女孩确信他的存在，他的“誓言”——不知餍足的男人总是一边呢喃着“等我”，一边弄乱她的身体。

现在，他来了。Rey冥冥之中能感觉到，那个怪物当初肯定在她的身上留下了什么标记，她早就无处可逃了。所以，少女最终也只是重重地呼出了一口浊气，然后捡起了自己刚刚掉落在地的纸杯，丢进垃圾桶。转身离去时，她的步伐竟有着一丝释然的轻快。

而当晚，女孩终于真真正正地窝进了那个宽阔的怀抱……却在临近清晨时才堪堪安寝。


End file.
